G i r l s L I K E G i r l s
by NotANerd133
Summary: Those rare instances where Asami realizes just how in love with Korra she is. There's only one problem: Korra has a boyfriend. AU.


**_Story: Girls LIKE Girls_**

 ** _Genre: Angst/Romance_**

 ** _Pairing: Korrasami_**

 ** _Summary: Those rare instances where Asami realizes just how in love with Korra she is. There's only one problem: Korra has a boyfriend. AU._**

 ** _A/N- Inspired by the music video "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. I'm in love with the song._**

* * *

Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts? So much you wonder if they loved you too?

I get the feeling.

It begins with a wild thumping heart and nerves pulsing through your veins. The sensation spreads from your head down to your toes. You can't fight the emotions overwhelming your senses. Love makes people do stupid things. Love makes girls like me do stupid things.

But in the end it's all kinda worth it.

 _'''_

I'm stupid for thinking Mako wouldn't be at her house today.

The walk down the block hadn't been long either. My feet didn't ache and neither did my head from the burning sun outside. When I knocked on her front door, she opened it, smiling because we haven't seen each other since last week. She hugged me, arms wrapped around my neck real tight. Hugging her back, I was surprised as I noticed Mako behind her with an unlit cigarette in his hand. She pulled away, so did I, while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tussled my raven black hair.

We then proceeded towards the kitchen. He hopped on the counter, lighting the cigarette he had in his hand. Korra sat down next to him with a cigarette of her own and he lit hers.

I asked, "Why do you guys like smoking?" Honestly, I never understood the trend. Doesn't stuff like that harm you? But then again, this is Korra we're talking about here. Rebellious is her middle name.

Korra shrugged; Mako, irritated by my question, got off the counter and walked briskly past me into another room of the house. I took his spot while Korra gently nudged my side.

"Try one," she said. Knowing I probably wouldn't take one, Korra got close to my face, her lips hovering over mine.

I froze.

She blew the smoke out her mouth and into mine. I breathed it in. As badly as that tasted, making my throat dry and scratchy, I beamed at her. She did the same in my direction. She brushed strands of her chocolate hair out her face, giggling.

I love this girl.

 _'''_

We headed outside in the open field. Mako was occupied hitting one baseball after another. He also had been drinking; two or three bottles left like trash on the ground. Korra and I were on the sidelines. She wanted me to dance in the sun with her.

"Why?"

Instead of telling me, she showed me. Her arms moved in fluid motions as she spun around in circles. Her gracefulness reminded me of a ballerina. I'd never seen her so calm before. She stood on her tips toes and stretched her arms towards the sky. The sun brightened her hair a few colors. I stared in dumb struck awe at her dancing. I glanced back at Mako who wasn't paying her any mind. _He's used to her being like this._

Korra's face was blank when she twirled again, this time using the knitted blanket she brought from inside the house. I remembered that blanket; the intricate design and softness of it and how many days I spent working on it until it reached absolute perfection. I gave it to her as a birthday present.

My eyes traced her body. I noticed every clear cut line and curve. I wanted badly for her to look at me, to dance and keep her gaze focused on my intense green eyes. But I feared Mako would watch me watch her and realize how _un_ platonic my stare is. Biting my lip, I felt my heart hammer in my chest.

I loved her too much to let him know what was going on inside my head.

 _'''_

Minutes later we went back inside. She held my hand, dragging me down the hall where her bedroom was. Upon entering her room, she shut the door and jumped on her mattress, making imaginary bed angels. Huh. I found her actions really cute, child-like even. Then again, Korra always had a young spirit.

From her spot on the bed, her foot tried kicking my leg and she missed.

I grinned.

She sat up on her elbows and blew me a raspberry. "You suck 'Sami."

"I love you too." I answered kindly, grin still plain as day on my face.

Unfortunately, the comment must have struck a nerve because Korra instantly hunched over, blue orbs wavering in their stare. She was being cautious. "You love me?" And it took all my might to not kiss her right there, right now on that bed. What a tempting desire.

I didn't kiss her. I responded truthfully, "I love you a lot."

Korra stood up and held my hand again. I didn't miss the way the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "I love you a lot too."

If time could repeat itself, I'd rewind Korra's words again and again like a record on loop.

The moment was short lived as she shook her head abruptly. I ignored the pang in my chest. Everything would be fine.

"Let's go swimming."

Her hand left mine and I moved to glance at myself in the dresser mirror. My bag was on the floor near my foot, having been thrown there before we went outside. I untied the ponytail in my hair, shaking my hair wildly. I wondered what would happen if I dyed my hair a different color. _Nah. She loves me the way I am_. Really, it shouldn't cross my mind how much better I should look compared to _him_. Lots of people would kill to have my beauty.

But Korra's beauty is something I never encountered before in my life.

In the mirror, I saw her reflection. Her back was turned to me as I watched her shirt come off in one swift motion. Next was the bra. Her hair fell in waves down her back. _Stop staring!_

I focused all my attention onto my bag. Swimming in the pool. Don't look behind you. Just think about swimming. Swimming in your bathing suit. Closing my eyes, I wondered briefly how her new navy blue bathing suit would be on her.

"Asami?"

Quickly, my eyes snapped open and my head whipped around to stare at her. Again.

Her smile made my knees weak. "Thanks."

Somehow that solid confession put my heart at ease.

 _'''_

Not caring if I choked from the chlorine I was holding in my mouth, I spit the water out my mouth and hit Korra square in the face. She lifted her hand and splashed water on me. How surreal and magical the water made everything be. I was about to splash her too when Mako jumped in the pool.

I watched as he swam for a bit then dived under to put Korra on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sending me an apologetic smile. I'm just glad her smile wasn't given to Mako. I hope my expression didn't give anything away.

Having had enough of the happy couple, I swam near the edge of the pool and pushed myself out. I hated being jealous. I'm the literal example of green eyed monster. I felt sick. Like someone punched me hard in the stomach. Seeing them so...so...lovey dovey grossed me out. At first their relationship hadn't bothered me as much. Then the feelings for Korra came and complicated stuff. Now, I couldn't stand the sight of them together.

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the two hop out the pool. Korra sat near me, her feet dangling off the edge. I glanced away from her and saw Mako with his eyes closed laying on one of the beach chairs under an umbrella.

Korra put her hand on my knee. Softly, she said, "You okay?"

I nodded.

She pressed further. "You look upset. Something wrong?"

 _Yeah. You and your stupid boyfriend is what's wrong!_

I gave her my best smile. "Nope."

Mako moved off the chair, stalking away towards the glass panels of the house.

I caught Korra smiling at him.

Facing me, she says, "Do you know how to paint nails?"

What a random question. "Yeah...Why?"

"Because I never painted my nails before and was thinking about trying some nail polish on. Y'know, be a girl for once?"

"Last time I checked you are female." I gasped. "Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

She swat me on the arm. "Shut up!"

And I recalled the exact reason why I loved Korra so much.

 _'''_

"What color?"

"Pink."

Bewilderment on my part. Then: "You really want to be girly like me, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

We sat on the bathroom floor. I forgot there was one in her bedroom. Our heads had towels wrapped around them since our hair was still wet. I donned my clothes from earlier and so did she. It was a black sweatshirt and jean shorts. Korra had one of those loose bright blue t-shirts and jean short shorts on. How I envied her fashion sense.

"It is so bad if I want an extra feminine look?" she said defensively. I knew what it meant when she got like this too.

"Mako doesn't think you're feminine enough for him." I said as it was suppose to be said; as a statement, not a question. Mako shouldn't try to get Korra to change.

She puffed, obviously frustrated. I wasn't sure who with: herself or Mako. "I'm trying really hard, 'Sami. Really I am. But it's difficult being someone you're not, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

After that conversation, I realized how silent we both were. I painted each nail delicately as if her fingertips were the most fragile thing in the whole world. My thoughts absentmindedly landed on Mako. I mean, I knew that if I had a girlfriend as amazing as Korra I wouldn't try and change her. I wouldn't place huge expectations on her shoulders. I'd let her be who she wants. No restrictions or restraints. I'd give advice if needed.

She was staring at me. I could feel the intense burn of her gaze without looking. Hesitantly, I met her gaze.

"What?"

Korra kept her gaze somewhere on my face. It hit me: my lips.

"You could use some lip gloss. I have some. It's raspberry flavored like sweet candy."

Why the sudden urge to have me wear lip gloss? Whatever. Since I did her nails, the least she could was apply lip gloss for me.

"Why not?"

The smile she sent me could have scared most guys; I knew deep down, however, that it was more excited than anything.

Too bad I couldn't figure out _why_.

 _'''_

I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't of agreed to it. Because right then, she was invading my space. Our faces were a few inches away and if I were to move any closer to her on the bed, I'd kiss her.

But I _can't._

As she applied the lip gloss, her eyes focused on my lips intently. I looked at anything but her lips because, again, it was very tempting to kiss her. I tried blocking out the images of my lips kissing hers. She was taken. Kissing her when she and Mako were dating was wrong on so many levels.

Sometimes, her eyes would flicker from my mouth to my eyes. Back and forth. It didn't help matters. Before I could stop myself, I glanced at her lips and she glanced at mine.

Three, two, _one..._

"There," she said, applying the last bit of lip gloss. "All done."

I stared at my lap in shame.

Me and my ridiculous fantasies.

 _'''_

Now, we were hanging out in the living room. Apparently, our friends Bolin and Opal stopped by for a quick visit. There were beer bottles and snacks like chips and cookies on the table.

I got a beer but I wasn't drinking it all down in one sip like the boys were. You might as well say that it was only in my hand for show. Occasionally, Korra would shoot me worried glances. She most likely thought I would sit next to her on the floor instead of next to Mako. Truth be told, I really didn't care at this point. Mako and I kinda had a friendship.

And Korra meant the world to both of us.

My bitterness was going down the drain with each sip of beer I took. Thankfully, I was sober. Mako on the other hand was, believe it or not, drunk. Give that boy one beer and he's out cold.

He got up, started talking to Bolin. I heard his slurred speech.

"You...you and I have—I think we're fortunate to...to have good girlfriends..."

Another sip from me.

In that time, Korra stopped chatting with Opal to come and sit by me. I acknowledged her presence.

"Hi."

She poked my arm. "What are we? Strangers?"

I shrugged. "I'm just tired."

"Who gets tired while drinking beer?"

I said, "People like me who value their sobriety."

She leaned back from her spot on the couch and laughed. Seeing that smile grace her lips warmed my heart. There's something enjoyable about Korra I could never understand. Maybe that's why I fell in love with her; she had qualities I yearned for and hopes and dreams I wanted but didn't have. Everything about her excited me. People like her are one in a million.

You only have a quick moment before your time is up. Before the moment is gone. Before you're heart is left vulnerable and defenseless.

Mako roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. I looked away. Unknowingly, my reaction caused her to elbow him him in the stomach and shove him off her. I watched as she resumed her seat next to me and gave Mako the sternest look I've ever seen. The "this is not the time" look. Mako glanced at me then back at her.

He stomped over to the reclining chair across the room.

I felt it in the pit of my stomach while Korra continued smiling in my direction. The uncertainty of it all dawned on me. Slow, then painfully fast. I caused my own downfall.

Because even when he was drunk, Mako had the sharpest mind process and right then he solved the biggest puzzle of his life.

 _He knew._

'''

Sometime later, I fell asleep. I thought I passed out on the comfortable couch cushions, but when I woke up that hadn't been the case at all. I rolled onto my back and sat up. Took me a minute longer than it should have to recognize my surroundings but that was probably a side effect from the alcohol. Apparently, I was in one of the guest rooms further down the hall.

How did I get here?

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the living room. Unless...unless...

... _she_ brought me here. I'm too shock for words. Would she really carry me from there to here? And if so, why?

Leaving the bedroom, I went to go find Korra. Photos lined the walls. I found her room and peeked inside but she wasn't there. My eyebrows furrowed. Where could she have gone? And then it hit me.

The pool.

My instincts told me that's where she would be. She's lived in this house for good year now and whenever she needed time to think, the pool was the best place for her to go. She always did have a fascination with the water.

I reached the door at the end of the hallway and twisted the knob. Stepping out into the living room, I closed the door (quietly) behind me. The only thing separating me and Korra was the glass panels.

And the boy still in the reclining chair sleeping.

I could get past him easily. Ever so quietly, I made quick steps towards the glass panels. Before I went outside, I checked to see if he hadn't woke up yet. Once I realized he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, I slid one glass panel to the side and stepped outside.

Korra was sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dangling off the edge like they were earlier. Her head was down. I sat next to her.

She glanced up at me for a minute then put her head back down again.

"What's the matter?"

She didn't respond the first time I ask. I asked again, more worried than I originally was, and she told me something I didn't expect to hear from her.

"I don't think I love him anymore."

We both knew who she was talking about and I tried to contain my wild thumping heart from doing back flips of joy. What's wrong with me? My best friend doesn't love her boyfriend anymore and here I am enjoying that fact. I didn't care how deep my feelings for her went, if she needed comfort I'd be there to support her.

No matter how hurt that made me feel.

Korra leaned her head on my shoulder. "Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I loved someone else?"

"What?"

"I don't love him anymore because I fell for someone else. What's your opinion about that?"

Some part of me felt my heart get crushed into a thousand pieces. Meekly, I said, "If he makes you happy then break up with Mako and go for it."

She lifted her head off my shoulder and stared at me. I stared back. She kept her eyes on my mouth and it reminded me of what happened earlier. Except she wasn't putting lip gloss on me and instead of staying still, she moved in closer. I did the same.

Me. She fell in love with me.

I almost kissed her.

A hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me back.

I landed in the plants nearby us. For the life of me, I couldn't remember all the details. My face hit something hard and I felt the blood drip down my face. There was screaming, lots of it. Korra and Mako's voices blurred and my head was buzzing.

 _"You cheated on me with her?!"_

 _"I was gonna break up with you anyway!"_

 _"Why would you do this to me?!"_

 _"Calm down and let me explain!"_

 _"After all we've—"_

I didn't let him finish.

Something came over me and everything was so fucking hazy. All I heard were her cries and the sound of my fist punching him in the face. I saw so much red in my vision. Korra had to pry me off of him. She held my arms tight and that's when I heard myself cry. The tears streamed down my face and I choked back a sob. She let my arms go and caressed my face.

I observed her expression. A mix of worry and sympathy. Like she wished we could get together without me being injured in the process.

And before I even had time to think, she kissed me.

It was soft and sweet despite bitterness in my mouth from the tears and the blood. She kissed me with all the passion she had. I kissed her back feverishly, like we wouldn't see each other again. We broke apart and reality woke me up.

Mako was unconscious, his face swelling from my punches. He would wake up eventually and by that time I had to leave. They needed to talk and settle their dispute. I realized then that I would be apologizing tomorrow, our friendship would probably be severed and...and...

"Hey," she held my face between her hands. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

I whispered, "What if it's not?"

She smiled. "We'll figure it out."

Somehow that gave me hope.

With one last look at Mako, I said, "I have to leave."

"I know."

I squeezed her hand one last time and took off.

'''

So this is where I left you. At the end of everything. Well, I still stand by my previous statement.

Love makes girls like me do stupid things.

And I learned that in the end it's all kinda worth it.


End file.
